The batteries for aircrafts, even light planes, can be quite large and heavy, weighing upwards of 100 lbs. apiece. One such lead-acid aircraft battery is disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,337,301 and 4,419,815. This battery has an external receptacle and two externally projecting terminal posts therein. External electrical connections to the terminal posts are normally made by a socket containing female channels and electrical contacts therein for cooperating with the terminal posts. The socket is secured within the receptacle and electrical contact is made with the posts. The socket is connected to an electrical umbilical line so that electricity can flow between the battery and the aircraft through the electrical umbilical line.
Recent United States FAA regulations require owners or pilots to disconnect their batteries when departing from their planes. This requires the individual to open the battery compartment of the craft and physically remove the socket and electrical umbilical line from the battery. The purpose of this is to hamper theft of unguarded aircraft. Anyone trying to steal a plane must first reattach the socket and electrical umbilical line to the battery. This can be difficult, or at least time consuming, if the plane compartment within the aircraft is also locked.
These just noted regulations only hamper theft; they do not prevent theft. As a result, there is a significant need for a device to prevent theft of aircraft.